


Garden Hose

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cold Weather, Hot Weather, M/M, OTPtober, Summer, Winter, cozy winter, no beta we die like men, play with water, summertime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: On a hot day they played with water and on a cold day they got warm.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 18





	1. Garden Hose (Summertime fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mangueira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921257) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 9: Summertime fun

“‘Kaashiii, why is it so hot today?” Bokuto asked, he had a piece of paper that he turned into a fan and used it to refresh himself.

“According to meteorologists, the temperature today would range from 30° to 35° degrees, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded by passing a wipe on his forehead to get rid of sweat.

On that beautiful Thursday afternoon, the students were thrown to the floor of the court, all complaining about the heat. Nobody was used to the high temperature and, even if it was summer, it was not common in this climate so...

“It' s too muffled!” Komi complained, he pulled the shirt and repeated the movement to create ventilation.

Akaashi just watched him, thinking that the more he moved, the hotter it would get. Laws of physics, he could not go against them.

“You know what? No training today. The coach didn't come, we're the only ones here, it's hot as hell and you know what I'm going to do? Go to the air conditioning that's waiting for me at home, bye to you.” Konoha said goodbye to them, took his things in the closet and left, being followed by the others.

The only ones left were Bokuto and Akaashi, still thrown to the ground. Keiji thought about leaving, taking a shower and staying in front of the fan, however he didn't want to leave the captain alone.

“Akaashi, what do you say we go to my house?” The question took him by surprise, he sat down quickly on the floor, and stared at the boy with his eyes wide open. We get rid of the hot, at least.

By the smile Koutarou gave, the vice-captain knew he was up to something, but he didn't deny the offer and soon they left, going to Bokuto's house. It wasn't far away, they arrived quickly and again Akaashi was surprised when Koutarou opened the door, dropped his backpacks there and went around the house.

_ ‘Suspicious,’ _ thought Keiji as he followed him. As soon as he arrived at the back garden, he felt a jet of water hit him hard.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi exclaimed, surprised. He stared at the boy who had the garden hose in his hands, with a childish smile on his lips.

“You should have seen his face, Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed, taking the opportunity to get drenched too.

The brunette thought of protesting, saying that he would take revenge, yet he just laughed along with his captain, Akaashi took advantage to steal the object from his hands and aim at it, wetting it even more.

That's how they spent the rest of the sunny afternoon, under the sun, wet and happy, talking about the diversity of the world, as even distinct, they still had things in common and could enjoy the same moments, share pleasant memories and, who knows, strengthen their bonds.


	2. Cold (Cozy winter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 10: cozy winter

If in the summer of that year it was hot, the winter was more severe than usual. It was no use to walk completely wrapped from head to toe because it was still cold and Akaashi, the coldest of all, was thinking he would die in the next few minutes because the weather was so cold and he was freezing. He knew it would be impossible to die of hypothermia at that moment, after all he was well wrapped up and warm, totally protected from the weather, or that was what his mother wanted him to believe.

Akaashi just wanted to stay in a warm place preferably with someone by his side to give him warmth, however he wouldn't have anyone to do that since his parents would work late that day and he had no siblings or animals at home.

He sighed tired, leaving a sound like a vibration leaving his lips. As that day was colder.

“Damn winter,” Keiji whispered so low that he was almost inaudible to himself.

“AGAAASHEEEE!” He was frightened by the call, jumping and trembling all over. He cursed the owner of the voice for making him feel colder again. “Hey, why are you full of clothes?”

“Because it's freezing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said without losing patience, he tried to think on the good side since he hadn't been hit by a snowball.

“Ah.” As if he had been hit by reality, the boy stopped walking. “It's true, it's cold.”

Keiji asked himself if his captain was dumb or if he played dumb, as Bokuto hadn't realized it was sixteen degrees?

“I was going to ask if you wanted to play in the snow,” Koutarou spoke, “but I see that it will not be ideal for you. So, do you want to go to a warmer place?”

Keiji took back everything he said about his captain, he was a genius, the most perceptive being in the world.

“Yes, we can go to my house, if you want.”

Akaashi didn't need a verbal response since the only thing that came out of Bokuto's lips were cries of happiness, the animation infecting his body. Koutarou raised his arms, celebrating that he would finally meet Akaashi's house.

The dark-haired boy smiled, thinking how simple it was to cheer up his captain. His happiness lasted little when a little colder wind passed and he started to shiver, hugging his arms, trying to contain his sneeze.

“Hey, 'Kaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto asked, worried. He approached the boy, standing next to him.

“It's okay, Bokuto-san, I just got cold.” He tried to disguise the cold that was hitting him, but he was surprised to feel an arm on his shoulders. “Bokuto-san?”

“If you're cold, just say so, Akaashi,” Koutarou said quietly, with a beak on his lips. He was embarrassed, as if he had waited for the moment when he could do that.

Keiji felt the blush take over his face but was happy that his initial desire would come true, after all if Koutarou was already warming him up now, he would possibly do the same when they were at home. Smiling, he continued walking and took the other with him.

“Let's go home, Bokuto-san, so you can hug me more.”


End file.
